This research involves a program of studies employing behavioral and social support interventions to improve early entry to prenatal care and adherence to the visit schedule and decrease adverse health behaviors during pregnancy. The studies will focus on adolescent females who are at high risk of obtaining late or no prenatal care and particularly vulnerable to negative health behaviors (e.g., smoking, alcohol abuse, poor nutritional choices, illicit drug use) that are associated with poor pregnancy and birth outcomes.